Брат в мести
by blackmoon192
Summary: AU стих. История с братьями. Это старый английский короткий рассказ оценкой, что я делал и мне это очень нравится так что я размещено на здесь. Если ваш обзор он должен быть не только красивым это мой второй рассказ на этом сайте, поэтому замечания и советы.


**Брат в мести**

запах отбеливатель и Венере были посягательством на его чувства. Солнце отражается на плиточный пол, в зале. Чувства счастья и удовлетворения продали средь бела дня внутри его, но эти чувства были подчеркнуты, страха и беспокойства. Мягкий стук после передвижения селектора АКП звуки его обуви были единственным звуком он заслушал в коридоре. Как он стал ближе и ближе к его брат, его страх вырос и его счастья уменьшается. Он не сожалеем о том, что его действия, никогда не будет он с сожалением. Его мысли, в тот момент он вновь вернулся к тому, что произошло вчера.

Он бы достаточно. Нет более оттесняется вокруг! Нет более, его брат не боксерская груша! Ему было сделано. Гнев и амбиций, добра и мира. Его стремление получить возмездие закаленные его решимость. Больше не будет он стоять в стороне и будет хранить молчание. Это предательство его брат был слишком сильно. Он может принять в отношении его брата он отказывается, в то время как его друг был избит. Вскоре он бы мести и его брат будет точно знать что происходит, если он когда-либо болит его друга. Он все, этот план был в движении. Существует урок, который следует извлечь. Небольшой, витой Smile вытянута на его губы на мысли его брата в кровавых избит лицо и тело. Он позволил мстительной ликованием, омрачать его через его глаза только на момент перед проживанием его взором. Он позволил бы ничто не для разрушения его план, ничего!

Быстрый и тихий как тень он прошёл через дом, мягкий стук после передвижения селектора АКП звук ноги после него. Для других, он был безупречно одетый младший брат. Он был маленький и тонкий корпус с полуночи черные волосы и поражает серый глаза. Он всегда были вооружены исков, но и не меньше. Он сделал поразительное рис. и было невозможно не заметить если вы ищите его, а легко упустить из виду при необходимости. Его брат был на противоположной, высоких, мышечной, светлые волосы и зеленые глаза, но точно так же, как о введении. Однако, несмотря на то, что черный цвет глаз человека было тихо и вежлив, его брат был днём и грубые. Они очень разные, и их так много, что люди не считают, что они были братьями на всех, и его брата только Fed, убеждений, заявив, что он не брат, и его младший брат в жизни очень трудно.

Он прошёл спокойно вниз по лестнице, но его сердце начали избивать быстро в ожидании, он может только что притеснять Shiver большое удовольствие в его тело. Все слишком быстро он прибыл на дверь, которая провела свою первую победу. Его дыхание попал в его горло на мысли его брата, - избили, ссадинами и кровавого. Но голос прошептал в голову не это сделать, вы можете узнать, что вы не должны , он вам брат! 'HMP! Почему это важно? Он заслуживает этого!' он мысли. Меньший садистского голос прошептал вы собираетесь не, ваш план будет падать, и ваш друг будет платить. Его руки толкнули туго, так как его глаза из закаленной стали. "Нет, я не для того, чтобы это произошло. Я обещал держать ее сейф. Я не разорвать это обещание.' его губками, толкнули его выпрямить. Он открыл дверь и вошли в комнату.

"Привет брат." Он поприветствовал, его голос "холодной и плоским. Его брат по голове встали вертикально и его глаза расширены в шок. Он приступил к борьбе, и трэш, вытянув руку манжеты, если он считает его численность будет перерыв пучок проведения ему. "Не использовать в борется за брата, не везде." Он глумятся, порочный улыбка на его лице.

"Mffmmffm!" глухой крики звонили с его братом, его глаза с путаницы и допроса кружащихся в их глубине. Raven: карие мужчина просто грустно усмехнулась тому и шли вперед, чтобы протокол RIP салфетка от его брата в полости рта. "Зачем вы это делаете для меня? !" блондин man гневный толкнул его брата.

"Поскольку брат, вы нажали слишком далеко - вы пересекли одну линию, вы никогда не должны были даже не рассматривал пункт пересечения границы!" Raven: карие мужчина заявил.

"В прошлом месяце вы имеете в виду?" блондин мужчина любил шутить.

"Вы ее! Вы идиотом!" он крикнул: "Вы можете нанести вред мой лучший друг!"

- Что это? Этой девушке?" в русый мужчина заявил, ужасом и своему товару.

"ДА!" он крикнул: "Это все! Почему вы это сделать? Она не видит ничего такого что вы сделали для ее!" "

Конечно, она заслуживает этого брата, она является "друзей", он очень возвышенное слово "вы", как если бы он оставил плохой вкус во рту. "Она заслуживает она в день, когда она с вами. Она должна быть учат тому, что вы не можете иметь друзей. Что лишних сложностей возить" Raven: карие мужчина видел красный с его брат и он вылетел в направлении его брата. Диких и выходит из-под контроля он избили, пинали ногами, кулаками, напоминающих и гонщиков его брата до того, как он был почти трудно различимы. Его брат сломан перед лицом служит напоминанием о том, что его брат был его друг и он только еще больше его Rage. Разработчики Raven: карие man поддерживаться и до тех пор пока он услышал громкий щелчок. Он остановился на звук и глазели на его брата, поломка и кровавые; он говорил в низкий тон "вы это заслужили". Он повернулся и покинули зал заседаний.

Он мог слышать его брата в срок поддержки системы, прежде чем он видит. Непрерывный звуковой сигнал своего брата жизнь поддержка заполнить его в страх. Он прибыл в остановки в дверной проем и с интересом ожидает через двери в его брата в коматозное состояние тела, и пусть небольшой Smile потяните за его губы. Громко, он мог слышать по стопам подход; он быстро его пустым, если он повернут вокруг. трещотку и whir его брата в жизни внезапно стали зловещим как сестринские категории ... его судьбу. Двух мужчин обратились к нему и заявил, что "вы будете с нами".


End file.
